


much of a muchness

by entings



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Marriage, Other, Short, we have fluff. and nonsense., welcome to my kitchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entings/pseuds/entings
Summary: The wedding is shit, but that makes it just like everything else about them, so it works out fine.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	much of a muchness

The wedding is shit, but that makes it just like everything else about them, so it works out fine.

Sunkist is the official flower girl, which is great until she gets distracted by the petals and starts leaping after them, bowling Tommy over and dumping the rest in a heap on the floor.

Joshie’s ring bearer, and at nearly six years old and just as impulsive as Gordon was at that age, the poor man has to leap across a set of folding chairs to stop the kid from cramming the rings into his mouth and eating them. 

Neither Bubby nor Coomer were willing to give up their right to officiate, so they’re both crammed together behind the happy couple. Bubby is at least yelling something sort of like a wedding ceremony, while Coomer cheerfully recites an encyclopedic history of wedding vows like an audiobook.

They’re not even in a fucking church. Trying to plan out an actual event was making Gordon go grey even faster, so when Benrey bluescreened one night over chicken and waffles and came back asking why they even needed some fail church to make their epic romance legit, Gordon threw all his printouts into the sink and resolved to call the county clerk the next morning.

All in all it’s a complete debacle, Darnold pulling Tommy back into the seats in the waiting area, Josh chasing Sunkist as she scampers merrily around the office with daisy petals stuck to her nose, two old men with their arms around each other starting to blubber as they work through their speeches, and an extremely patient clerk behind the counter smiling with baffled glee while she signs and copies and notarizes papers. Gordon looks at Benrey, in his wedding veil and white track pants, grinning fit to burst as he gazes out over the chaos. He straightens his own powder blue lapels, grabs his husband by the face and kisses the hell out of him.

Flustered, frazzled, and absolutely fantastic. He wouldn’t have his family any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written for public consumption in literal years! Thanks for reading!
> 
> ETA: you ever have writers block but only for a specific format? For the life of me I cannot write on my laptop, but it’s extremely difficult to upload things from mobile, so here I am again. I’ve been listening to Alice Isn’t Dead, and one of their most common ads is for Start With This, a podcast about how to start writing, and their ad is a writing exercise: write about a wedding reception, revise it, then delete it. I know the “delete it” bit is important, probably something about realizing that not everything you write is precious, that not everything can or should make it into the finished product, but honestly? Honestly? I was an art major for long enough to understand that. I just liked this and wanted to throw it out into the world. 
> 
> It was fun inspiration though. Generally speaking I couldn’t give two shits about weddings, so it was interesting to wrap my mind around the idea for a while. That’s it! Have a good one folks!


End file.
